


Plow Me, Farm Boy

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Extended Families, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, In-Laws, Lystiel Trash, M/M, Meet the Family, Not a Bromance, Roleplay, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chi-mcl: "imagine if you really said “plow me farmboy” to lysander….. like do you think that’ll turn him on or naw"</p><p>Me: *ready to sin*</p><p>This Story: *is the sin*</p><p>Short, fluffy, implies the regular practice of sexy roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plow Me, Farm Boy

Castiel did not think that spending a whole week at a farm was going to be his cup of tea. ((Not that anyone besides Lysander and Demon knew he drank tea.)) But when Lysander invited him to come home with him over break there was very little Castiel could do to put off the idea without risking pissing Lysander off. So he’d sighed and said that maybe Demon would like being a farm dog for a week.

It turned out that he wasn’t the only one going on this little excursion. Leigh was going – obviously – and he was bringing Rosalya with him. Castiel had always spent a lot of time with Rosa. She was one of Lysander’s good friends ((and Lysander’s crush just before Castiel had captured his attention which never failed to make Castiel a little angry at her)) and she was Leigh’s fiancé. Being around Lysander met being around Rosa. And actually, Castiel didn’t mind that. She was sweet, in her own sort of aggressive way. But he admired her ferocity. They spent the trip to the Ainsworth farm in the back of the car together, chatting and making fun of their respective boyfriends. It was a good time.

And surprisingly enough, being on the farm was a good time too. They arrived late in the afternoon with just enough time to put their things away, stretch their legs by taking Demon out for a walk, and sit down to dinner. Castiel had three helpings of everything. He ate home cooked meals mostly on three occasions. When his mother cooked – perfect and delicious Spanish food! – when Lysander cooked – hearty and stomach filling English suppers – and when he cooked for Lysander – he copied his mother’s exciting culinary practices most often. But he never skipped seconds of home cooked food and this food was as good as any he’d ever tasted. He saw where Lysander got his skills from.

After dinner, when both Castiel and Demon were almost too full to move, Demon found a corner in the living room and was out cold before Castiel could fill his water dish. Castiel couldn’t help but think his pet had the right idea. He nodded his goodnights and went up to Lysander’s room to sleep off dinner.

In the morning, he woke up alone, which was strange because he would have sworn he felt Lysander get into the full sized bed some time after he’d turned off the light. But come morning Lysander was gone.

Not bothering to be worried, Castiel pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt while wondering what was for breakfast. That too was an amazing meal. Castiel managed to pulled himself away from the table after only one big helping – just barely – then whistled for Demon, intent on finding his missing boyfriend.

He never did find him, but it was not from lack of trying. The farm wasn’t big, apparently. Leigh and Lysander had mentioned that earlier. However, it was a patch of land bigger than Castiel was used to moving on. He was a city-boy, after all. Castiel spent the morning walking up and down the area with Demon. Demon was thrilled. He’d never had so many things to sniff.

To be honest, Castiel wasn’t disgruntled about the walk either. There was something about the fresh air, with its lack of city pollution – in both air and noise form – that made it incredibly relaxing to just walk. Castiel actually found himself looking at the scenery, breathing in the smells of the air deeply, hiding from the morning sun under the shade of the trees, sitting by a little stream Demon had stumbled into while the dog splash and chased something swimming through the shallow water. It was nice.

As he headed back to the farm house, even having not found Lysander – or anyone else for that matter – Castiel felt it hadn’t been a bad morning. When he entered the kitchen from the back door, Demon trotted into the living room towards the corner he’d claimed and Castiel nodded at George who was busy cooking lunch.

“Hey George,” Castiel said casually.

“Castiel!” the old man said cheerfully. “Where did you run off too? We’ve been looking for you.”

“I went for a walk with Demon. I was looking for Lysander, but I never found him. Actually you’re the first person I’ve seen all day.” It occurred to Castiel just then that his breakfast had been on the table when he got up, but no one had been around. Demon had been fed and was waiting to go out, but Castiel had no idea who fed him.

“Josiane and I went to run some errands. You were all gone when we got back. We thought you were all together. When they got back, Leigh said he and his brother took Rosalya out to see the animals and that you were still sleeping when they left. We looked all over for you.”

“Yea, well, sorry. I was looking for them.”

George chuckled. “Missed connections,” he said almost cryptically. “Lysander’s up in his room. We’re going to have lunch soon. You better go up and see him. He was worried.”

“Yea. I’ll do that.” Castiel headed for the back stairs. “Thanks George!” he called as an afterthought before taking the stairs two at a time.

Feeling very relaxed, Castiel strolled down the upstairs hall and let himself into the room with a little smile. He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the room.

Lysander was turned towards the door. Maybe he’d heard him coming down the hall. He was dressed in a way Castiel had never really seen. He wore jeans, which wouldn’t be that strange if they weren’t so dirty and old looking. His shirt was a plain button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the collar undone. He wore plain black suspenders and an upset look.

“Where have you been?” Lysander breathed. “We’ve looked everywhere for you.”

“I went for a walk looking for you,” Castiel muttered as he closed, and discreetly locked, the door behind him.

“We were worried!” Lysander wasn’t yelling, but he was mad.

“Yea, yea. So I’ve been told. Are you hungry?”

“Hungry?”

“Yea. Lunch is almost ready. Are you really hungry?”

Lysander seemed to deflate a little. “I am a little hungry, honestly. But all my father’s cooking has given me far more calories than I need. We went out and showed Rosalya how to care for some of the animals, just use some up and why are you getting undressed right now?”

Castiel tossed his shirt casually to the floor. Without pausing he sat down on the bed and unlaced his sneakers in an unhurried fashion. “I like your farm clothes. They’re different.”

“I’m not going to clean up after animals in good cotton and satin. What are you doing?’

“Skipping lunch.” With his shoes off, Castiel stood and closed the distance between himself and his boyfriend.

Lysander raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Is that so?”

“We could play a game.”

“I generally like your games.” Lysander pulled away from Castiel and sat on the bed. As he reached down, Castiel noticed his work boots and struggled not to grin.

“We could play … an urbanite and a country-boy.”

“Okay. The urbanite could be interested in the sex-” Lysander started.

“While the passionate country-boy wants a stable, but hot, relationship,” Castiel finished.

“I could write a song about that.”

“Or we could play a really fun game for the rest of the time we’re here.”

Lysander smiled indulgently. “I can do both, Castiel. … Mr. Garcia.”

Castiel grinned. His last name was hyphenated, but he had always preferred going by his mother’s maiden name. He closed the distance between himself and Lysander once more and leaned down to put them eye to eye. For a minute he searched for something to say to start their game. Then it hit him. Something that would challenge Lysander, and be a little cheeky, all at once.

“Plow me, farm boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the original post here:  
> http://chi-mcl.tumblr.com/post/134101662536/imagine-if-you-really-said-plow-me-farmboy-to
> 
> And Follow chi-mcl at: http://chi-mcl.tumblr.com


End file.
